Wakfu Wiki:Policy
=Wakfu Wiki policies= Respectful Behavior Be civil to other users at all times. Be respectful and nice to other contributors. Wiki admins should also be respected and obeyed, since they are the ones who maintain and take care of the wiki by updating and keeping it clean of any vandalism. Assume good faith: Try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion as a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to Wikipedia. Even if you're convinced that they're an insult of your choice, still pretend that they're acting in good faith. Ninety percent of the time you'll find that they actually are acting in good faith (and the other ten percent of the time a negative attitude won't help anyway). When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. '''No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). Do not spam, vandalize or disrespect wiki policies. Vandalism, spam, harassment or violating Wiki policies multiple times may all result in a temporary ban, and will be deleted or removed. Page content Only put correct and confirmed information in the Wakfu wiki. Doublecheck the information you are going to place. Refrain from citing any unconfirmed fact, unless necessary (such as when regarding secrets). Do not write in first person (I tried..., I tested..., etc). Write from a neutral spectator's point of view (third person). Also, do not use player names in pages. Image uploading Images related to Wakfu only Do not upload images unrelated to Wakfu. While some images are allowed to be used in your user page, they will be deleted if you are inactive for too long, or if the images stay unused for some time. User files should be put into the category "User file". Proper resolution and quality Blurry pictures or highly "pixelated" ones need to be replaced with clear, detailed screenshots. Always use the .png format (except when you upload an existing file from another source, leave it as it is in that case) to save your pictures for the wiki to ensure maximum quality. Crop your images when needed Make sure the picture in question has been trimmed down so only the relevant part of the image shown. When taking screenshots, be sure to remove all the interface (Ctrl+Shift+Space) or crop it all out. Cropping can be done with any graphic editor, even MS Paint. File extension and filenames Do not upload images with capitalized extensions (use .png instead of .PNG, etc). Item images should have their exact item name (for example, a Royal Gobball Amulet should be named Royal Gobball Amulet.png, and not royalgobamulet or any other variation) Describe your file correctly. Do not upload images called "Image3" or "monster1", make the file name descriptive and clear. If you are uploading a map, you could name it "Amakna Village Map.png", etc. Duplicated images When you have a new image for the wiki, please check if there exists already a similar picture. If this is the case but your picture complies with the rules and is higher quality, please just replace the current image. Duplicate uploads will be deleted or merged on sight but this only wastes precious time, so please try to prevent uploading already existing picturess to a different than the original location. Links and advertising Any kind of advertising in pages will be removed, and the wiki also follows Ankama policy of downloading, and will delete any unofficial download links of parts of the game. Randomly posted links without explanation or description, or suspicious links may be removed without checking what they lead to. Guilds Wakfu Wiki does not allow you to create articles about guilds. This should be left for the forums or a site specifically for your guild. Advertising your guild in any form that not in your user page or blog is also not allowed and will be removed. While the above is not permitted, you may put your guild in the Guilds List, and include external links to a Wakfu forums topic about it, or to the guild's own site/forum. Comments and talk pages Talk pages should be used for discussing changes on an article, while comments should be about any questions regarding the article or comments about something. All comments should be in english (see below). Complaints about bugs, crashes, bans or just anything similar will be deleted (these should be reported directly to Ankama via official forums or support). Be sure to read the article before making a question. Questions that are clearly explained in the article may be removed. Languages All content into the English Wakfu wiki should be in English. Any kind of content in other languages that not English should be in their respective Wikis, and may be moved or deleted without previous warning. You should only leave links in the appropriate pages to the article in a different language. You can do this by adding a tag to the bottom of the page, that will make a language buttom appear, such as pt:Pagename, which will lead to the "Pagename" page on the Portuguese wiki. Other tags are fr, es, ru, de, it, nl, tr and zh. Wakfu wiki is not Dofus wiki Have in mind that Wakfu wiki is completely unrelated to Dofus wiki, despite Wakfu having many similarities to Dofus, they are still both different games, and the same goes for their wikis. User Pages Your user page is your personal space in the wiki. Use your User page for personal notes, projects for the wiki or anything else you might want to. Do not make personal notes on article pages. You are free to make your userpage in any way you like, as long as respecting basic rules of behavior. User pages should also follow the rule of advertising, though you are free to place links in your user page, it should not be used to make big lists of links, or to link to things unrelated to Wakfu. Links may be removed from your user page if necessary. Usernames If your username is inappropriate or of offensive nature, your account will permanently banned and you will be given the chance to create another account. Respect Copyrights Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. And when copying content from the wiki, proper reference must be given (may be primarily made in the form of links). General tips Use the preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. To suggest changes to current policies or to suggest new ones, discuss about it on the talk page. Some of these policies have been taken or based off from Dead frontier wiki policies and Wikipedia Simplified ruleset * See also *Wakfu Wiki:Site Maintenance